girlmeetsworldfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Girl Meets Pluto
'Girl Meets Pluto ''(История о Плутоне) '''это четвёртый эпизод 2-го сезона сериала ''Истории Райли ''и 25-ый во всём сериале. Вышел 14-го Мая 2015-го года и набрал 2.40 миллионов зрителей. Синопсис Кори, Топанга, Шон, Райли и Майя путешествуют по Филадельфии и ищут временную капсулу что закопали Кори, Шон и Топанга 15 лет назад, и их дети решили закопать собственную капсулу, со своими воспоминаниями. Сюжет In class, Cory asks the students how they would want history to remember them. Riley reads the intro to the first chapter of the history book, which says that "history is fixed and cannot be changed, like the nine planets in the solar system". This prompts a reaction from Riley's friends and Cory, who have been keeping a secret from Riley: that Pluto was demoted from its status as a planet. Further into the lesson, the discussion shifts to making a time capsule to be opened fifteen years in the future, causing Cory to remember the time capsule that he, Shawn, and Topanga had buried approximately fifteen years earlier in Mr. Feeny's back yard. Against Topanga's wishes, Cory is determined to drive back to Philadelphia to dig it up. At Topanga's, the friends debate on what to put into their time capsule; Riley wants to put in an orange ball representing Pluto, Lucas wants to put in a buffalo nickel his grandfather gave him, and Farkle wants to put in his science fair trophy, but Maya has no interest to put in anything at all. Katy overhears the group's discussion and advises them to "Dream dreams," which Riley takes to heart. Shawn rushes to the Matthews' apartment under the pretext that Cory was dying of a terminal illness. When Topanga tells him the truth about the time capsule in Philadelphia, Shawn fumes, having just arrived from Philadelphia. The three head to Topanga's to offer Riley and her friends to go on a road trip since Topanga wants to bow out; Riley and Maya accept. Shawn reunites with Katy and sparks begin to fly, until Cory brings up how Shawn and Angela were going to last forever, causing Katy to feel jealous on the inside and grill Shawn about her. In Philadelphia, the group is having no luck finding the time capsule until Riley reveals that after an hour of digging, all she found was an "old metal box" --- which turns out to be the time capsule. The group is soon caught by Feeny, prompting Riley and Maya to perform their own rendition of the Feeny Call. Mr. Feeny inquires about Cory's parenting and teaching skills, and has a short talk with the group of five remarking how they are still together after all these years. Back home, Cory, Topanga and Shawn go through the time capsule's contents. Cory pulls out the jean jacket he had given to Topanga when she first told him "I love you,"; remarkably, the jacket still fits. Topanga then pulls out a letter to Cory from Lauren, a girl who treated an injured Cory at the ski lodge and kissed him, and rips up the letter in front of him, causing Riley to theorize that this is why they never go skiing. Shawn takes out the belongings of Angela's purse (a book of sonnets, a CD of Vivaldi's "Four Seasons", a Jean Claude Van Damme movie ticket, and Angela's old lip gloss) and begins to reminisce about her. Maya believes that Shawn will leave to get back together with Angela. Maya later laments this to Riley, who repeats Katy's advice to dream dreams and tells her that she still believes Pluto will always be a planet, just as Cory always believed that he and Topanga would be together. As Shawn continues reminiscing about Angela, Riley storms into the kitchen and chastises him. In the bedroom, Riley tells Shawn that as she believes in Pluto's planetary status, he should keep believing in love, and that Shawn's "Pluto" is finding love with anybody at all. Maya then tells Shawn that she would just like him to be out there for her, and he tells her that he will. The next day, Riley and her friends gather at Topanga's to fill their own time capsule. Lucas decides to put inhis transfer slip as a reminder of when something good started. Farkle eschews his science fair trophy in favor of his orange turtleneck, so that he can see the something that he is in the future. Riley again puts in her Pluto ball as a reminder to never stop believing in things. Maya finally agrees to play along, but tells the others to wait outside so that they can be surprised by what she puts in. After Riley expresses her hope that things work out for Maya and leaves, Maya decides to put in the photograph from her birthday showing Katy and Shawn giving Maya her birthday cake, and quietly says that "hope is for suckers." Later that night, Riley and Maya are still at Topanga's as Katy is closing up for the night, when Shawn enters. Shawn invites Katy to hang out for a few minutes, and asks her if she's ready for something different. Katy says yes, and nervously applies lip gloss. Riley and Maya observe as Katy and Shawn share an awkward but relaxing discussion together, and Maya tells Riley that science may one day reclassify Pluto as an official planet. Категория:Серии Категория:Второй сезон